One Day, Three Autumns
by Schneewittchen-Aschenputtel
Summary: A Chinese idiom, expressing how you miss someone so much that a day feels like three years. They were perfect for each other; loved each other's flaws and all. Until he left one day, without saying goodbye but she waited. She waited for God knows how long, hoping to see each other again, hoping to be beside him once more.
1. Chapter 1

One Day, Three Autumns

I.

She fluttered her long dark eyelashes open as she woke up. Her green _green_ eyes stared at the oh-so familiar white ceiling causing the bright light to sting her eyes before stifling an irritated groan. Her delicate hands rubbed her eyes as she wondered how long has she been out and lying in this cold hard bed. She was surprised when she heard a familiar voice shrieked and called out in panic. _Her best friend_ she concluded. The said frantic young woman went outside the room, hysterically calling out, "Guys! She's awake!"

She wanted to call out to her but then it occurred that her throat was dry as a desert- deprived from fluids probably for days as she couldn't find her voice. All at once, that moment, familiar faces entered in the room. Before she realized it, she was engulfed in a group hug. A blonde young man with the warmest cerulean eyes stared carefully at her before hugging tight, as if afraid that she's not well enough.

She watched how her blonde, almond-eyed mentor handed her a glass of water. She took it, grateful as she drank down the content immediately. She eyed everyone in the room,

"How long I was out?"

"Three days." Voiced her mentor, her face was stern but the worry was evident in her features.

"You collapsed! You weren't eating, you studied too much, missed some classes and I didn't know what to do!" The blonde young woman with the baby blue eyes stated worriedly for her best friend who was now half-lying on the bed, watching her outburst with sadness in the _greenest_ eyes her baby blue ones had ever seen.

"Does _he_ knows this?" The blonde young man, Naruto asked rather loud and angry. But the hand of a pale young woman was placed on his back for support and her pale gentle lavender orbs looked at the pinkette with pure worry.

The question hit her like a knife as her dull eyes widened. It gave a heavy tension in the room and all at once, all _memories_ came back in her mind. It felt painful, every memory was.

 _He left._

She couldn't find the words to reply to her so-called brother figure but her childhood best friend gasp, shouting Naruto's name, as if warning him from something dangerous to come. He wasn't much of an idiot, people deemed him to be to not know what was going on. He felt his chest tighten at his _best friend's_ stupidity- leaving a wonderful and aspiring pinkette with no proper goodbye or anything. Her emerald eyes conveyed loneliness once more, looking at the folded hands on her lap, she bit her lower lip. A habit she picked up when she was just a child. She was tensed, anxious and _oblivious_.

"You didn't know, huh?" Naruto slowly stated his cerulean eyes, hinting sadness staring back at the once lively lady. Hinata, his girlfriend avoided her green eyes, turning away to find the daffodil flowers on the table interesting.

"He's not coming back."

 _He's not coming back_

 _He's not coming back_

 _HE'S NOT COMING BACK_

It repeated like a mantra inside her head-over and over again. Suddenly, it felt difficult to simply breathe as something was weighing down in her chest. Something painful. It took everything in her will power not to break down or cry- she refused. She cried for God knows how long. She won't cry- not in front of them at least. She put on a neutral façade but her eyes were expressive too much. It was obvious for them that she's trying to be strong. That she put on that façade even though her world was crumbling down once more. One of her worst fears came true.

The hurt, she couldn't put the best description except for the word _different_. It hurt like a thousand knives pierced to her chest, tore open, _so much weight_. It indeed felt hard to breathe properly. Her body was shaking outside but inwardly she felt like she was drowning down the endless, vast ocean and her world- cold, dark and _sorrowful_.

She thought to herself that maybe it was her fault she loved to much- that she loved _fiercely_ , giving her all. _They were very happy_ before he left her waiting. She cursed the day his brother called him asking to go back to Japan. Though, she trusted his words that he needed to go back because his father died. She vividly remembered how she was about to kiss him good bye but then stopping her, with the gentle onyx orb and smile reserved only for her, ' _Next time'_. She foolishly agreed, too much in love and too much trust.

From that day on, she patiently waited. Days passed before she emailed him worried and all. Days turned to weeks then _months_.

"Listen Haruno Sakura." The stern and authoritative voice of her mentor echoed the room, leaning down close to her level with a threatening look from the almond eyes. It was the first time she heard her full name mentioned by her mentor.

"You've been skipping out your math subjects and I will not tolerate that." She watched her crossed her arms against her _developed_ chest. Sakura bit her lower lip again, her attention to her mentor and guilty.

"Continue sulking and consider your scholarship gone."

Tsunade hadn't meant to hurt her even more. But she thought it was the only way, the best way she can help the young woman and teach her to stand up and grieve no more. The apprentice she knew was strong, optimistic, lively and all the positive things. This was just not who she is. She wouldn't have her sulking and grieving all over again for a damn _young man_.

Her almond eyes watched the way the pinkette's friends hugged her, she's getting more pissed at this scenario. No student of hers would be too vulnerable.

"I'm so sorry." Her student choked out the words almost barely. She looked directly in the green orbs hoping to find a spark of determination she saw back then. She wouldn't let the efforts and talents of this woman go to waste over such petty things. She just needed her resolved.

"The best you can do is prove yourself to him, that you _can_ without him." Her almond eyes observed trying to revive her with her eyes and words and threats. "You were here to _study_ under my name. First of the firsts."

"This is your dream, Sakura! Please stop." Ino protested and one of the rarest occasion in the world was when she addresses her best friend's name- not the playful nickname they have developed over the years. Her shiny blue eyes conveyed that she wanted to slap the pinkette.

"Sakura-chan, please stop. You kept thinking about him." Hinata voiced. Everyone in the room turned to her, surprised that the timid young woman would say something at all in this situation, "Is he even thinking about you?" Hinata knew it would hurt. She never knew it would be this _severe_ that the pinkette didn't much eat or pay attention due to depression and longing. They were _perfect_. Made for each other and all. Hinata concluded that if this didn't happen, they would probably be married after college.

But no.

Fate seems to play _unfair._

"Make the bastard realize what he lost!" Naruto exclaimed gently patting her shoulder. She smiled, after a long time. A sweet genuine one. She was elated that people would care so much for her in their own way. "Remember why you're here Sakura-chan. Besides, you are too good for him. He's bad looking too!"

She lightly giggled at his words. This was the warmth she ignored for months. She couldn't stop her eyes from forming tears on its corners.

"Thank you." That's all she could say. She was being pathetic but now she had this drive to vent everything on Tsunade's lessons and all. She was fortunate enough for kind but not-so-kind professor. And indeed, she was smarter than this. She needed to be _her_ again. The Sakura that brought her to this place, the one who had highest dreams and hopes for the future.

"You will be a doctor, but heal yourself first." It was the last statement Tsunade told her before she watched her back turned and head outside. A familiar brunette young lady came inside, replacing the spot of her mentor. She observed her wearing the white lab coat and stethoscope around her slender neck. The brunette smiled,

"You're okay now, Sakura-chan" It was her other mentor, Shizune. The nicest of them all. She was holding a clipboard on her left arm and a blue pen in her right hand writing off some things she would know soon. She replied with a small smile on her pale lips.

"Will she be dismissed!?" Naruto kept asking that question hyperactively excited to hang out again with the pinkette after a long time. They heard something with the lines of _Ichiraku_ and celebration and many other more.

Maybe she could continue like this. She could still be happy with the presence of her friends and family. She would live on; life has to go on even with a gaping hole in her heart. Her thoughts may be on different things but she knows her heart was taken on the day he left.

* * *

I need your opinions :)

My friends pushed me to publish this and I want to know what you think by reviewing.

I will probably update this if I can get 'enough' follows or reviews maybe around 10 or so hahaha. But seriously I need encouragements.

Ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2

One Day, Three Autumns

II.

 _After Four Years_

A flash of pink blur was seen heading outside the hospital hurriedly. She had just finished an operation which took longer than she anticipated. Still wearing her rich vermillion turtleneck sleeveless top, and white slacks underneath the white, yet stained with different antiseptics and specks of blood, doctor's coat. Her outfit was matched by a simple nude beige-colored flats with some gold-colored studs adorned at the front. Her bob cut soft petal-colored hair was tied into a half-ponytail as she cannot put it all in a ponytail. Her bright viridian orbs kept looking at the different cafes and restaurants she passed by.

She gritted her teeth in annoyance as she felt her smartphone vibrate inside her pockets. Begrudgingly, she took it and held the poor metal so tight that you fear it might potentially break. She heard her platinum blonde best friend from the other line, whose impatient demeanor, she could feel

"You're thirty minutes late!"

"I know! The surgery took so long!" She hissed. The pinkette's frustration was radiating off of her, at least, some people in the streets avoided her before she could forcefully push her way through the crowd.

"Hurry up! Naruto-baka's nagging me!"

 _You're nagging me, Pig!_ She made a mental thought before she answered, "I can see you now, wait!" She turned to look at the device in her hands and pressed the eye-catching red icon on the screen. She saw her friends, two idiot blondes and an indigo-haired angel. She looked from left to right before crossing the street to the restaurant Ino suggested they would have their lunch.

She took the seat they reserved for her as she tried to catch her breath. She observed them for a moment after their greetings and such. Ino had a light make-up on- winged eyeliner, mascara and a pale pink lip gloss, purple off-shoulder blouse and a black high-waist pants and her favorite gray wedge. Naruto with the same spiky blonde and deep cerulean eyes wore his favorite orange and black hoodie over a plain white shirt, beige pants and his favorite blue Nike Fingertrap Max, pulling off a very _vibrant_ feeling. Hinata, with her same gentle eyes, wore a short-sleeved soft lavender v-neck dress and an all-white simple wedge.

"Sorry!" Sakura said for the fifth time as Ino kept on nagging about how hungry she was for making her wait for almost half an hour. She was lucky enough that Naruto and Hinata was caught up in their conversation and hadn't said much about her punctuality.

"Well, let's order now." She heard the once very timid Hyuga spoke, with a smile on her features and clap of her delicate hands. Naruto grinned beside her as he called the waiter for their orders. Almost every day they ate lunch together. But as the pinkette saw the smile in the indigo-haired woman, she knew she will miss them. It had been two weeks since Naruto proposed to fair Hyuga and they planned to return to their homeland, Japan, for traditions and such. Hinata, after all, in an heiress to their family's company while Naruto would pursue his career in the military, like his father, Minato, a commander.

They wanted to formally introduce themselves to each other's family before getting married. From what, Ino and Sakura gathered, they would be married after six months or a year maybe as they are not in a hurry at all. Hinata's father was a hard man, so it might take a while for him to warm up to the obnoxious blonde.

Which reminds her, she, Ino and the rest of the medical team will go on a voluntary mission in Southeast Asia, treating and helping various people before they could go home. She smiled at the thought of the simple word: _home_ , which sends tingles and funny feelings in the pit of her stomach. Unlike them, she had no parents to return to, except her _uncle_. A retired General, who made his _literature_ a living.

"When will you return to Japan?" Naruto asked after arguing to the other blonde- his female doppelganger. Sakura pondered for a moment. It may take a while and now she was unsure if she could catch up with their wedding.

"Maybe eight months or more, it depends on the cases and circumstances."

Ino nodded at the pinkette's answer, always forward and intelligent. Her baby blue eyes observed the petite rose-colored woman beside her and couldn't help thinking what kind of persuasion skills she used on Tsunade aside from her intelligence. 

Pure intelligence wouldn't be enough, would it?

Added to that wondering, Shizune mentioned Sakura had a good reasoning and persuasion skill that somehow reminds her of Captain Jack Sparrow from Pirates on the Caribbean. Ino still think of that as something amusing and wish to witness it some time.

XXXXXXX

The both stood outside the Airport, the blonde and pinkette waved the couple entering the terminal. With Ino, practically blowing kisses comically while Sakura couldn't help the tears forming in her jadeite orbs. Her bright green eyes were glassy; she couldn't help but admit that she was closer to Naruto than HInata. She'll miss his obnoxiousness, though she wouldn't admit it in his face. His constant blabber about trivial things and she'll miss how she would sadistically hit his head for eating excessive ramen.

As she looked at the couple with wide smiles on their faces, both happiness and sadness mixed altogether, she realized that Naruto's a man now. A betrothed to a Hyuga heiress. He found someone to love and cherish forever, a husband to his gentle wife. Sakura couldn't be any happier for her best friend since high school. They were after all inseparable. Now, soon he'll be waiting on the aisle as he waits for his lovely bride. She'll be there, of course, supporting him with her own version of goofy grin as Hinata follows her wearing her white exquisite wedding gown.

She could see the scenario vividly. And then it struck her:

 _She would've been married now or at least engaged._

It added to the hot tears streaming down her face. Her chest was heavy and it felt burned by a scorching hot torch, pulling her insides to an unknown abyss. Her breath became ragged from the emotions she felt all at once from her best friend and from that _man._ It was that moment again when she felt the burning and choking acid in every fiber of her being- the longingness. She felt a lump in her throat and turned to Ino who's crying too but not as much as her. Ino's not the one to shed tears after all, she's the goofy and cheerful one.

"Let's drnk?" She asked the blonde out of the blue.

Ino blinked at her. The moment felt surreal, making her plump pink lips form a perfect "o". Never once, Haruno Sakura loosened up a bit. She was strict on herself as her studies and job demands her to. During their time in college, she spent time in the library and clinic. Sure, she was friendly, bubbly, innocent and many more, but she was very occupied to the profession she wanted to achieve. It was a miracle that she found herself a _boyfriend_ that time- dare Ino called it. Even when _he_ left, she never drank anything alcoholic because she had her own way of coping mechanism. Nonetheless, the blonde took Sakura's right arm and giggled,

"I know just a place!"

Sakura glared at her. Her viridian orbs darkened under her thick eyelashes. Ino remembered then that she disliked loud and crowded place. Something she shared with _him_. Sometimes, Ino felt her best friend hadn't really healed, like she just buried those feelings deep inside her- _way_ deep inside. There were even young men, bachelors wanted to take the pinkette to a nice fancy dinner. She turned them down, one man after another. Since then, since _he_ left, she never took interest in other men.

"Don't worry! It will be a quiet place, trust me!" Ino reassured while laughing sheepishly and tugging her petite arm. "It has a jazz music and all, like one of the movies you always watched!"

Since it was Ino, she trusted her. That blonde and her soft baby-blue eyes gave it away.

XXXXXXXXX

Ino was surprised that this was Sakura's first alcoholic drink, besides wine, that Tsunade introduced to them because it was needed for some formal events. She observed through her sparkling baby-blue eyes the slumped form of the rising doctor who took no more than four. If they were out here for fun, she would've taken a picture and used it for blackmail, but no, this was from pure _loneliness_. Ino felt a sudden urge to inform Tsunade that they should leave for Laos as soon as they can to start the mission. Sakura was starting to get hazy, Ino was sure that she's not sober at all. The pinkette changed her vermillion turtleneck to a simple plain gray shirt and her white slacks to a beige mid-calf pants.

She heard her sob, it was barely audible, but it was _there_.

"I can't believe the idiot is grown up!" She slightly burst out which Ino, in her dismay, did not know how to handle this kind of Sakura. So the platinum-blonde best friend, gave an unsure laugh she wished she managed to mask over a happy tone.

"He's just getting married, I doubt he'll mature." Ino reassured, as far as she knows, the pair came here together in London accompanied by Shizune. Sakura, a scholarship student and Naruto, well, his ever-beautiful mother wanted him to at least mature by meeting other people in the world and study properly as well before following his fair father's path.

"I hope so! I can't believe that _baka_ would actually find a girl!" Once again, Ino gave her previous laugh. A kind of laugh, forced from you when you meet your relatives for the first time and they start to blabber about trivial things.

"I would've been…" She heard her speak again, her baby-blue eyes observed how the pinkette's soft plump lips gave a small sad _sad_ smile. Her bright green eyes, a shade darker now, gazed at her porcelain cup for a moment. "…engaged… or married by _now_." Her eyes showed solitary, fondly remembering of the _past_ she seemed having a hard time to escape.

Ino did not utter a word and just observed for a moment, before texting her lovely boyfriend, a painter from France she met a month ago, when Tsunade assigned her in the psychology department of the hospital in need. She did not know what to do anymore and prayed that Sai, arrive faster.

"Do you think… I am meant to be _alone?_ "

"Sakura, you're not!" Ino tried to act natural and just went with the flow as she refilled her cup and drank it slow while keeping an eye to the pinkette. Four years had passed and she kept it to herself. Sometimes, Ino despised Sakura for being selfless. She didn't want anyone to be worried for her at all and she portrayed it well. Concealing her pain alone.

"Does he … _think_ of me…. too?" She wasn't sure if Sakura was asking herself or Ino that moment for her emerald eyes were enticed by the liquid in her cup. "I wonder... what he had done _after_ these years."

Ino's baby-blue eyes widened. She hadn't moved on at all. As much as she wanted to say that _he_ and Naruto talked, though she was not sure how frequent, her male doppelganger surprisingly knew how to keep a _secret_ too. She couldn't risk another wailing from the grown up woman for goodness' sake. It would hurt her even more, that her best friend talked or is talking with the man who broke her heart years ago and the fact that, the said _man_ replied to Naruto and _not_ her. That would just arise _jealousy_ , even if Sakura wasn't that of a jealous person. She knew this information from Hinata, who slipped while they were taking dinner one night when Naruto went to the bathroom and Sakura took an overtime.

"Ino." The familiar baritone of her lover called out. She smiled in relief as her right hand cupped his left cheek and kissed the opposite, "Thank God, Sai." The pale man raised an eyebrow at her statement and he understood it as his deep coals followed the direction of his girlfriend's pointed index finger.

"Let's go." With those words, Sakura felt someone supporting her weight. With her blurry vision, her head turned to the man supporting her by putting an arm around him. _Black hair_ and _coal eyes_. For a moment she thought it was _him_ but then Sai spoke, a voice and baritone different from the man she loved and still loves,

"You're heavy, Ugly."

"We're going home, okay?" She heard Ino's voice as she opened the door of the passenger seat and helped Sai put her inside. She couldn't help but let sleep come and dreams of the past consume her.

XXXXXXXXXXX  
I hope I could get some encouraging reviews because I am having a hard time. Please follow this story. It makes me want to update faster when I know that there are people who wait  
Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

_One Day, Three Autumns_

III.

" _At last you're going back home! Ino sure was in a hurry."_ She heard Naruto said over Skype. She peered from her shoulder and gave him a small smile as she arranged the few documents the medical team would use some time later.

"Ino's always excited. She got there, like three weeks ago?" She turned to place the papers beside her red laptop, now facing the blonde man from the screen.

" _Two weeks and 3 days only, Forehead!"_ A voice from a distance retorted. She knew who the said person very well. She let a grin made its way to her pale pinkish lips. Before she could ask something, Ino cut her,

" _How's there in the Philippines?"_ The baby blue-eyed woman sat beside her male doppelganger. She thought for a moment as she put an index finger to tap her pale pinkish lips.

"Getting better, we're almost done. Tsunade-sama left two days ago with the half of medical team." It has been a good five months since they helped people from the South East Asian countries as planned. She looked at the pictures on her wall across her. Memories of what they have done in the span of five months. Some photos were taken in their free time, when they were exploring and such. Some were also taken candidly as they helped the people in need. She smiled realizing that she made connections with people such at them.

" _We know that, Forehead."_ Ino retorted with the same playful grin on her features and Naruto meekly nodded in agreement. The pinkette gave a sheepish laugh while she contemplates on what she would say.

"Nothing much to say, really." She pondered for a moment, "Hey!? I'm leaving like tonight, why ask now!?" She painstakingly asked as she sighed and glanced at the clock on her mahogany nightstand.

" _Well, we can't think of anything to ask!"_ Naruto replied while rubbing his nape, he developed as a habit. Ino replied with a laugh before returning to her familiar grin.

"Pick me up later?" The pinkette asked while waving her passport to the camera.

" _Buy a new sim card when you get there. Naruto will message you our numbers."_

"Of course." She glanced at the time again, "I have to get ready. See ya!" She watched the other two waved their hands, smiling last.

She then ended the call. She sighed and turned to the clothes she readied earlier in her free time.

XXXXX

His obsidian eyes read over the file again for the third time. Reviewing some cases became his habit when he has his time void of any work. The cases never changed but in his charge, minor crimes ones almost diminished in an instant.

He glanced at the clock for the first time in this night, failing to notice that he was sitting on his black leather chair for almost four hours.

 _Another night wasted_

He stood up gently, careful to avoid wrinkles in his suit and walked to the ceiling to floor window allowing him to see the extent of the city he is currently living in. The restless city lights and the busy streets were not new to his eyes. His dark eyes merely observed, searching for anything interesting before his mind drift back to _her_.

As if just in cue, his personal phone light up and vibrated two short times indicating a new message. He hoped it was his brother giving him new information about anything or giving him another case to pass off the night.

But no, it was his idiot of a best friend who texted something _unimportant_ once again. He glared at the screen of his poor smart phone,

 _Call this number as soon as you can!_ _))))))))))_

Beside the unforgivable emoticon he used was the number he indicated. He sighed, contemplating whether to heed whatever the blonde texted. He glanced at his black clock again, realizing that Itachi would probably not call him soon. He pulled out something from the drawer of his gray desk, his _business_ phone, just to be careful it is to be another prank of the idiot,

 _Why am I doing this anyway?_

He annoyingly thought to himself as he dialed the number given to him in his extra phone and let it ring. _Once, Twice, Thri-_

" _Um…Hello?"_

He stood frozen in his place and swear his heart skipped a beat because of that _too_ familiar voice he hadn't heard for quite some time now. He felt his eyes widen, resisting the urge to greet _her_ back, ask her how, where is she at the moment.

He held back.

He couldn't find the words to do so.

He knows that he can't waltz in her life just yet.

" _Look, if this is a prank, let me off!"_ he heard her sigh, " _I just got home after a long trip, asshole!"_

He resisted the urged to chuckle or laugh. The way she insults and her temper flares hadn't changed even after _all_ these years. He felt something within his chest tighten that made him suffocate. If this continues, he wouldn't know if he can think rationally at all.

He ended the call.

As he clenched the poor mobile phone in his dominant hand, he tried to catch his breath. Memories came rushing in his mind, memories that he had desperately tried to forget but instead remained buried. _She_ was always there in the back of his mind, he realized it now. He closed his eyes, trying to focus and regain himself, failing to notice his companion standing beside the door. The ginger man observed his superior calmly but worry was evident in his deep brown eyes.

"It's _her_ , isn't it?" The gentle giant hesitated to ask the obsidian eyed young man, who he worked for loyally for years now. He never expected any answer from the man at all, causing him to be surprised when he did not hesitate to nod.

"Yes, Juugo."

Out of all his comrades, Juugo was similar to his demeanor, making it easier to confide him with his thoughts and vice versa. Juugo was the only person in the Police Department and in the _mafia_ to know about his _girlfriend._ Juugo gave a sigh and a small worried smile to the man younger than him.

"I assume she just got back and Naruto pulled out something." Juugo stated calmly taking long strides to the table beside the bookshelf across the room. He took two wine glasses and poured his superior's favorite whiskey.

He offered the glass to him, relieved that he took it even with hesitation. He knew that alcohol was his relief from stress. It was obvious to the department when tough cases arrive he always had a whiskey, rum or martini ready just in case.

"You should talk to her sometimes."

"Hn. Too early"

"I'm not saying right away."

"Aa."

Juugo let out a small gentle smile from his slightly thick lips as he observed his superior sat down on the sleek black leather chair he got accustomed these past months. He took off his vermillion tie, he noticed as his dark gray button down long sleeve shirt opened two buttons and the black coat hung on the back of the leather chair.

"What's your plan now?"

"…None."

"Perhaps, you want to watch over her?"

The dark haired man stood up to retrieve the bottle of whiskey to share with his closest comrade. He took long strides and immediately sat down with an exasperated look evident on his features.

"I'm _not_ in a hurry." He glared at the man who took a seat across him. Juugo just gave a nervous laugh, carefully placing down his clear wine glass on the desk, taking his superior's offer of whiskey. Juugo stared at the liquid drifting to his glass, until a lone thought he never wanted to escape betrayed him,

"Should I keep an eye on her?"

XXXXX

She glared at her smart phone as the other line hang up. She was still waiting outside the airport, waiting for Naruto and Ino, and probably her godfather, who would tag along. She remembered how her godfather would baby her and all that, when he found out that she spent in the orphanage almost a half year since her parents died and he was away for military reasons. She let her pale pink lips form a small smile at the memory and before her thoughts could go on and allow herself to reminisce, blinding lights came to her direction. She shielded her emerald orbs from the lights and the yellow Honda Jazz halted few feet away from her.

"Heyya! Sakura-chan!" Naruto came out of the driver seat followed by Ino and of course, Jiraiya

"Sakura-chaaaaaan!" was the last thing she heard before her godfather, hugged the life out of her. "You left me alone after all these years!" He felt him let go and she gave him one of her rarest smile that always seem to throw him at awe. The old man wearing a simple vneck gray sweater, black pants and brown sandals was about to hug her tightly again if it wasn't for the next words she said,

"I know you had _companies_ in the house."

"You know; your innocent face differs from your mouth." Jiraiya bluntly said and proceeded to take her luggage from her white gloved hands, giving her a small smile which she gladly returned.

"You should've wear something more stylish, Forehead." Ino commented as she helped her and her things in the passenger seat before taking the seat beside Naruto, the driver. Sakura looked at her clothes: Red wide collared sweater with some sakura flowers, gray skinny jeans and her 1989 Taylor Swift Keds slip on. She frowned,

"I look perfectly fine!"

"Where did the clothes I picked!?" Ino retorted, peering the pinkette over her shoulder. Sakura gave a nervous laugh and tried to avoid the subject.

It was a long drive, they could not decide where to eat at all and Naruto kept messing up the directions. They ended up in Ichiraku, courtesy of Naruto who did not know any other places to eat.

XXXXX

She stared outside the familiar house where she stayed half of her life. It hadn't change much, the fences were just gone and still the same color of house paint: soft blue. It was a three-floor house but it was not as wide. The first floor composed of a small kitchen, a bathroom, the living room and of course a dining room for three people. The second floor was Jiraiya's and she had not bothered to linger there anyway, the last one was hers.

Her emerald orbs, widened in awe as Jiraiya kept her room tidy and the way she liked it. Her tall bookshelf was beside the door and her bed's length adjacent to the wall. Her room was painted mint green some of the furniture was white. Something in the corner of her room was draped by a gray blanket. Curiously, she took off the cloth, revealing a slightly dusty black drum set.

She stared at it for a moment before giving a heartily laugh. This was her best friend since forever.

"I took care of your friend there too." She heard Jiraiya, who she saw at the door frame leaning, with his arms crossed in front of him. His lips curved into a gentle small smile she always knew.

"Thank you." She sat on her bed and tapped the space beside it, for her godfather to take a seat.

"When will you start working?"

"The day after tomorrow." She replied before giving a knowing look and smile at her godfather, "You want to visit Tsunade-sama, eh?"

Jiraiya's face was flustered as he waved his hand in front of him. Sakura laughed and snorted in an unladylike manner.

XXXXX

Hello, sorry if it's crappy and late. College stuffs really makes itself a winner. Haha. I lost my original copy of this chapter. I hope this will be enough. Review please,


	4. Chapter 4

One Day, Three Autumns

IV.

It was the first time he forgot to go to the grocery store. He realized this as he searched the empty cabinets looking for something to eat for breakfast. Fumbling and peaking at the rows of cabinets and spaces where there would be a possibility of potential food. He spent too much time in the office lately these months. His large pale white hands grasp of something with a shape of a box. Pulling it out immediately, it was a box of pancake probably from the farthest corner of the cabinet.

 _They woke up Monday morning, twenty-minutes later than the usual and still, debating on who will cook breakfast. It was always him who did those things, but she wanted it to be her turn. Her viridian orbs reflected determination and headed to the kitchen without any of his word within her range of hearing. He sighed exasperatedly and glanced at the sleeping form of a blonde young man sprawled on the floor of the living room with his notes and books surrounding him. He was still asleep and snoring so loud that it irritated him. He kicked the blond on his leg, once, twice…. No movement._

 _He resisted the urge to punch the guy literally. He's going to be late._

 _He was about to kick him on the ribs when he smelled something burning. He instantly knew it headed in the kitchen quickly, inwardly panicking. His eyes widened at the disaster of his kitchen (if a plain mixing bowl and a mixer on the counter is considered to be disastrous enough). Nonetheless, what bothered him was the woman in his kitchen, with an already messy hair and some pancake mix joining her lower locks, who was biting her lower lips and giving a sheepish smile at him. Beside her was a black smoke from the non-stick pan he owned. His eyes slightly glared at her wide and enchanting emerald ones while its owner gave a small nervous laugh. Nonetheless, he kissed her forehead,_

 _"Don't go near the kitchen again."_

' _Not pancakes today'_ he then decided to get a shower instead, heading to the hallway with hopes to get rid of his unusual flashbacks which were becoming frequent nowadays. He hypothesized that maybe it has something to do with her arrival. He sighed and ran his dominant hand though his raven locks.

* * *

"I got her schedule." Juugo said handing a short legal size paper to the raven haired young man sitting across him. They had just finished eating lunch. Upon realizing that his boss won't be accepting the paper soon, he placed it gently on his desk. The dark haired young man simply grunted,

"Hn."

Before Juugo could speak the additional information about the underground, a loud blonde with warm cerulean eyes entered- barged rather, in the room. Juugo, excused himself upon the greeting of the blonde young man which he responded too.

His coal eyes eyed the man with scrutiny, wondering why of all mornings he can barged in, he chose this busiest one. He watched him take the opposite seat in front of him, the dark mahogany table as their barrier, which he wished he ordered wider. He then remembered his stupid plan when he gave him an _unknown_ number

"So…" the irritating blonde started, "You called the number?" matched with the same foolish grin he had known painstakingly in his life.

He glared at him in return, hoping that his gaze burn holes in his tan figure which the young blonde man in return, rolled his cerulean eyes at his attitude.

"Quit being a _girl_ , Teme."

It took everything in him to be calm and professional in _his_ office before he could punch the daylight out of the idiotic blonde before him. The blonde laugh at his inner turmoil and all the more reason he thinks that there is nothing funny.

It seems like the blonde never grew up from his immaturity of being a prankster.

Or maybe he's just sensitive at the moment.

"What do you want?" He asked straight to the point and turned to flip the folder his right-hand man, Neji Hyuuga laid out for him. The said case was the latest mutilation and salvages happening at night which the police department haven't solved at all.

"Well, nothing in particular. Just thought I drop by!"

"Hn." _Please leave me be, you idiot._

"What!? Not happy to see me?"

"Oh yes, Naruto. I'll fucking throw a party." Came his reply laced with all sarcasm.

"Aw, that's so _adorable_. Sasuke-kun." Naruto fake cooed at the man, even placing his hands above his heart with voice as high as he can.

"I'm busy, goddamn."

"Yeah, I know. I heard about the salvages at night." Sasuke paused at the paper he was reading, now listening to his dear best friend, "Dad mentioned it. If the underground police can't solve it, the military will help. Just so you know."

"I know." Sasuke sighed and closed the black folder, "I have to make sure, it will not reach that point. The civilians must not be alarmed."

It was always like this, one moment they were bantering like kindergarten children and the next moment they knew, they are talking with high professionalism about their jobs. Understanding each other as well.

"I hope so." Naruto replied with his warm cerulean eyes gazing at the closed black folder placed in front of his long-time best friend. "Teme, about Saku-"

He was interrupted by the abrupt two short knocks and a man with long brown hair entered aloofly. His skin was pale but healthy in a way and his pearl eyes eyed the visitor he very well knows. He held a tray with his right hand, two cups of coffee and a plateful of bread. He gave the blonde man one of his famous glare and wondered how the hell he came here in the office.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"What? Can't I get to see my cousin-in-law and best friend?" Naruto replied, very much annoyed right now which in return, Sasuke hid his growing smirk. The dark haired man felt relieved at the appearance of his right-hand man

"Yes, apparently we're busy. Who knows, maybe Hinata will change her mind soon."

"Why you assh-"

"What brings you here, anyway?" Neji cut him short and told the very things Sasuke wanted to ask him earlier since he arrived.

"Well, I was about to tell Teme, that Sakura-chan is taking a late night shift at the hospital. Thought, he should know." He grinned sheepishly and stood up before Sasuke could get his claws to the young man.

"Who's that?"

"Oh, she's the only one who captured Sasuke-teme's heart, even if he's a big asshole."

"Oh?" Neji replied with a smirk and turned his eyes to the silently fuming Sasuke Uchiha at his chair. Naruto stood fast and head out of the office, running as fast as he can and shouted somewhere in the hallway,

"See ya guys later!"

Ignoring the blonde, Sasuke opened the black file again and resumed reading the latest case. In return, Neji sat across him, placing the tray in front of them. The brown-haired man took his share of coffee and morning bread.

"Sakura, eh?" Neji said, with a smirk as he sips his black coffee. "Your girlfriend?"

"Ex." Sasuke replied, not bothering to look up from the file he is currently indulged in.

"Interesting." His pearl eyes watched him, "Still love her, I assume?"

"Who knows." With that, Sasuke Uchiha turned to drink his black coffee.

* * *

It's two in the afternoon when Tsunade asked her to her office and inform her of tomorrow night's party whereas different company sponsors will attend. The party will be held after the official opening of the hospital. Sakura was taken aback with this, considering that she never partied at all in her whole life. She never even socialized in any gathering possible.

"Can I not go?"

"You can't." Tsunade confirmed and the older woman sorted the files on her table. "The whole team must be present and I trust that it is only acceptable to meet the sponsors. After all, they invested so much in the surgery and pediatric department – both of your expertise.

"As much as I hate to attend to, Sakura, it is a must."

"Okay, I understand." She turned her heels and opened the door from her mentor's office and headed down to her own one. Just thinking about her _own_ office bring this stupid smile on her face. Stupid as it may sound, she worked so hard for this. Since she worked hard for this, she decided to stay until late at night in the hospital, help with some equipment, entertain the questions of some interns, nurses and doctors and probably prepare the things urgently needed in some parts of the hospital. She was pretty excited and even though, her home was an hour travel (she still can't drive and still haven't bought a car at all) it will be all worth it.

Soon after hours of working and fixing and making everything is according to plan, her mentor almost dragged her out of the hospital. The pink haired young woman would not go outside unless force acted upon on her.

"Stubborn brat!" Tsunade called out to her, she remembered. Almost laughing at the memory but any sane person who may pass her by may think of her as crazy. So she suppressed it in her own thoughts and messaged Jiraiya that she's coming home and not to wait for her, because he's old.

She went to the train station she took earlier before heading out to the hospital and found it already closed as the staffs were conducting maintenance. With a sigh, she walked away, heading to the bus station. While waiting, she glanced at her white wristwatch: 11:46 it read. She should've not stayed out this late.

"Miss, the new bus stop is over there." A teenage boy around fourteen informed her with a trash in his hand, his vacant one pointed its index finger westward two blocks away from where she was standing.

 _Oh dear god._ She mentally cussed out and thanked the young boy with a new found information.

"Take care, Miss!" The boy waved and went inside his house across from the old bus stop.

* * *

He gathered his team, all dressed in black tux and fedora hat, save for the females who wore black blouse and pencil skirt instead. They were inside one of the most hidden meeting room, white blinding lights adjourned the room and the massive whiteboard in front of them.

The dark haired young man discussed the case they will be investigating for some time. Gruesome pictures of mutilated people were plastered on the white board, fingerprints, and chemical compound written all over, with the victims' names respectively. Some investigators resisted the urge to puke at the horrendous sight before them but Neji and Sasuke paid no heed as they further explained the case. They will be patrolling at night and the nights that will follow after and gather suspicious evidences as soon as they can and what they can grasp.

"You'll come by pairs, so no slacking off." Sasuke finalized, "You know the punishment."

Neji proceeded to announce the pairs that would be working together and as usual, he'll be Sasuke's partner, being the second in command at all. As much as a red-haired young woman, with a devilishly developed body would like to complain about her new bleached haired partner, she did not say anything nor agreed. Under her red rimmed glasses, she eyed Sasuke with pure adoration.

By pairs, they headed out of the facility to patrol. The last one coming out was the infamous bachelors of the respective families. The midnight haired young man, loosened his black tie and unbuttoned two buttons from his black long sleeve polo shirt under the black coat. Oppositely, Neji fixed his own tie and looked dignified than him but less intimidating than Sasuke. Something about Uchiha genes carried out.

They found themselves on a quiet street, deadly quiet with few and countable cars passed by. They blended in the dark so well.

"Go East." Sasuke ordered as he thought that they could search properly when separated seeing that they could handle themselves well enough. Neji gave a brief nod and silently head out for the direction pointed to him.

Sasuke turned West and further. He walked silently as a cat, sleek and cautious. He adjusted his hat to shadow his coal eyes before turning left because he noticed a shadow, realizing that it's standing still and nothing suspicious, he was about to turn away until he heard a muffled scream.

He took a sharp turn to the left with a blink of an eye, took his Heckler & Koch P30, he silently paged Neji with the mic and earpiece equipment. He pointed the handgun to the man, coincidentally one of the primary suspects in the case.

"West. 4 blocks from our last meeting. Fast."

" _On my way."_

A chemistry professor from a small community college, Haruki Suzumi. He glared at the man under the shadow of his hat. The said professor doesn't seem unafraid as he held a lovely _woman_ as his hostage. He glared even harder as if all the wrongs in the world were his fault.

Because he wanted to meet _her_ again, not at this kind of scenario, not at this kind of setting, not when he's working and especially not when she's in _danger_. He wanted to meet her _again_ in a proper place and time wherein he's ready for her to take out her anger on him, to slap him hard because he knows how strong those fists at all.

The pink-haired woman was so shocked to her core, one moment she was waiting for a bus then a man called her pretty, asking her out for a drink and when she _politely_ refused the offer, he lashed out to strangle her and muttering words that she caught up as, "Fine specimen. Porcelain skin. Pretty eyes"

And now she's nervous as hell when a tall man dressed in all black tux with his tie loose and two buttons opened to view the alluring strong and slender neck, pointing a gun to her oppressor. It wasn't even an official first day of work and she got into a mess.

Someone above must really find her funny.

And then she decided that someone above must really _hate_ her when the man in an all-black tux lifted his face for her green _green_ eyes to see the familiar face she had been longing to see for _years_ now. The man she tried to hate so much because she loved him so much. And this setting is so damned. Because she's not ready to face him and right now, her emotions got mixed up in her head and her heart was pounding loudly insider her chest whether from nervousness because of the situation she's in as a hostage or anticipation and unpreparedness for the love of her life to show up.

She thought she prepared for the moment to meet again where, he would say "Sorry, I made a mistake." And then he'll kiss and hug her and she would reply with tears in her eyes, "It's okay. We're going to be okay now. I forgive you." And she'll hug him back tighter and kiss him on the cheek. She then realized that our plans cannot go according to our will after all, especially when love and forgiveness are on the line. And no one informed her that the feeling she'll recognize first was hurt and anger.

It wasn't the time she wanted for them to meet again. Because right now, she can't slap him for the hurt and shout at him to leave her alone or give her some time. The masochist inside her, wanted to see him again. So much that it breaks her inside.

"S-Sasuke…"

* * *

I know it's short and all. Sorry! It took me a looooong time to upload. School stuffs made me a vampire now haha. It's also a miracle that I finished this. There's not a single day without exam or quizzes. If anyone is wondering what my course is, it's Accountancy.

Anyways, I'll try to update as soon as I can, but give me two-three weeks my major subjects will have an exam ALL TOGETHER. *sigh* thank you for updating and reviewing. I really appreciate it :)

Leave a review, it lifts up my spirit in this hellish world, knowing I'm appreciated.

Bye for now :)


	5. Chapter 5

One Day, Three Autumns

 _Saudade  
\- (Portuguese n.)  
A nostalgic longing to be near again to something  
or someone that is distant, or that has been loved and then lost;  
"the love remains"_

V.

 _Seated at the corner, wearing her v-neck mint green long sleeved sweater and ¾ black pants, finished with beige flats_. _She opened the cap of the neon green highlighter upon reading the medical-related line she deemed important for her lectures with Tsunade later that day. The corner of the coffee shop was her favorite spot and that very moment was occupied by her, beside the ceiling to floor glass where people outside who passed by that coffee shop were not missed by her eyes, if she's in her free time to relax. But at 6 A.M. (sometimes quarter to 6), it was her spot to study in advance before the lectures for the day while she waits for the school's library to open at 8:00 A.M. But it seems like she won't head to library sooner because Naruto, her other favorite blonde told her that his childhood friend will meet him at the same coffee shop and he might as well introduce her. He told her that around quarter to seven so while she waits, she indulged herself to the medical book before her._

 _Somehow, she forgot that she was waiting for someone due to the focus she gave to the book before her that she failed to notice the shadow coming behind her, until she saw the hot black coffee splashed on her book. Then she felt the hot coffee on her hair trickling down her nape in a slow pace._

" _Sheesh! Dammit, Teme!" she recognized that voice as Naruto's_

" _What the hell? You're the one who kept waving your hands, idiot." A deep, husky one answered, she would've thought the voice was so sexy until she remembered that his coffee spilled on her. She turned her head to their direction and met the most gorgeous man her bright eyes laid upon. His hair was dark as the midnight sky, and his eyes were abyss of onyx. The said beautiful young man wore a white long sleeve button down shirt, tucked out from the black slacks and expensive looking leather shoes. Somehow, she couldn't guess the degree he was taking because a lot of courses who wear the same style of uniform._

" _Damn, Teme! Apologize to her, bow down your head or something!"_

 _His eyes met her bright green expressive ones. The brightest shade he ever met and most unique hair. Her pale pink lips slightly parted in agape. Sure, he met a lot of women, prettier and cuter than she is but she stood out the most, maybe because she didn't cling to him like they used he was a normal guy, he'd tell Naruto that she's cute- rather, attractive, but he's who he is, and he'll keep it to himself. He thought of anything good to say, if there's one anyway._

 _She snapped out of her trance of indifference when she noticed the navy blue handkerchief on his pale and slightly calloused hands._

" _I apologize, miss."_

" _That's so wrong!" Naruto complained pulling his blonde locks at the ineptness of his childhood best friend._

 _Reluctantly, she raised her pale small hand, taking it and looked over the side to avoid his piercing gaze. She muttered a small "Thank you." And wiped the coffee from her nape and her hair, that probably smelled coffee right now. Naruto, who was nervous took the seat beside her, while the young man with onyx eyes took the one across from her. There was a moment of silence which made Naruto impatient like waiting for three minutes for an instant ramen to be cooked._

" _So…, This is Te-, I mean Sasuke, the childhood friend I talked to you about." Naruto introduced gesturing his right hand to Sasuke's direction, who in return held out a hand for her, introduced himself,_

" _Uchiha Sasuke." He hoped that she'll ignore his surname of maybe forget it at all_

 _Upon hearing the famed surname, she doesn't know how to react but then, she's Sakura, who loves people without any discrimination or special treatment, ignored it at once. So, she flashed him one of her smiles, and enclosed his pale hand with her small one_

" _Haruno Sakura."_

* * *

That's how she and he remembered how they met for the first time because of Naruto and it seems like coincidence that she was wearing the same shade of sweater, the ¾ black pants and another beige colored flats. And him plus the tie and coat.

Sasuke didn't know whether to laugh at the coincidence or not. He'll contemplate that later. Because right now, he mentally froze at her trembling voice. Forcing himself to think further on how she'll get away unscathed, he heard her gasped again and watched as she bit her lower lip when she's nervous and how she tried to wriggle out from the other man's grasp.

"Sakura." He called, whether to calm him or her, he doesn't know. "Stay calm." If it was in a normal situation, she would've blushed but instead she heeded the command of the deep husky voice from the man she called her ex. He breathed, pointing his gun to the man's leg,

 _One_

 _Two_

 _Thr-_

He heard a shot that wasn't his one, causing him to lower his gun now and search the source and saw his right hand man several feet farther from the scene behind the suspect. He gave Neji another credit for everything.

Sakura felt the man behind her unlocked his hold and watched him with horror in her eyes as he desperately tried to stop the bleeding on his right leg. She wanted to save him and that's her purpose as a doctor so, she kneeled down beside him whispering that he's going to be fine and more phrases that will hopefully take away his panic while he cries. She took a brown shawl from her bag and wrap it tight to his leg to stop the bleeding.

Neji watched the pink haired woman with indifference wondering how in the world she's helping him when he's the very person who taken her as a hostage few minutes ago. He will rather consider and accept it if she ran away from the scene. He clicked a button from his earpiece and called for men to clean up the mess. His pale pearl eyes gazed at his superior, who had his gun lowered and his thin pale lips slightly agape as he also watched the pink haired woman. With his eyebrows furrowed, and sharp eyes he spoke with his deep husky voice,

"…Sakura," at first, for Neji it sounded unsure and awkward, "Stay away from him."

He turned his pale eyes to look at the girl who stopped what she was doing for a moment, her bright emerald eyes widened and she bit her pale pink lower lip. Her eyes, glanced at his rave-haired superior, with the same unsureness. Reluctantly she answered,

"You _know_ that I'm a doctor…Sasuke." And gave a small awkward smile that didn't even reach her eyes. The onyx eyes of his superior stared back at her emerald ones.

 _Wait. Who is_ she?

It seems like Neji's mind stopped for a moment, like what he did when investigating, he put the pieces together in his head, solving this mystery on his own. He heard the woman's name earlier that day and she just can't possibly be the _girlfriend_ \- rather, the _ex._ It's just awkward and too soon.

 _I should have not replied._ Sakura thought to herself as she looked away from the familiar onyx eyes that pierced her insides, she tried to soothe her captor's wound in hopes to find a distraction from her predicament. For the first time in her life, she'd give anything to go home at instant rather than talk or face him at all. _My chest is hurt and heavy._ She took a deep breath and tried to collect herself before she faints or cries that would probably add to this awkward situation.

Sasauke gave one last look at her hair as she turned away from him and he felt this unexplainable pain inside his chest- a familiar one that he tried to bury away through the years when he remembers her. And now, she's in front of him - the tangible and real version of the woman who always haunted him, his dreams and somehow, he wanted to touch her. But he can't. He's not ready and he can see that they both aren't. Too soon and unexpected.

Before his thoughts trail off, he heard his men arrived, courtesy of his right hand man, who he knows by now that he has processed who this woman before them.

"Bring the man to the HQ." He walked to meet up the arriving officers. He ordered to the group which he noticed composed of Juugo, Suigetsu and Karin. He figured that Neji called the nearest group.

"Yeah sure." The man with the bleached hair replied followed by the polite, "Yes, Sir."

The red head woman with ruby eyes stared questioningly to the exotic woman who was tending the suspect of the case.

"Sakura, move out. " She heard her superior called the woman with familiarity and _was that care?_ Laced in his deep husky voice (the sexiest one she heard). She shot him a glanced as he continued, looking at the exotic woman, "I'll get you home."

"Um.." The pink haired woman stood up from her position with a look that appeared she was debating inside herself, unsure and her emerald eyes shy, refusing to meet his. "I can go home by myself… thank you though." She bit her lower lip again and casted her emerald eyes to the ground.

' _Oh this bitch.'_

She heard his superior sigh and answered albeit impatient, "No, you can't."

Karin glared at the woman before her, "Out of the way, woman!" she ordered, purposely brushed her shoulder against hers that probably looked accidental. The red head was fuming inside, livid even. ' _How dare this woman'!_ She took a handcuff that was locked behind her and took the man's hand, locking one followed by the other.

Slightly intimidated and clueless, Sakura obliged as she was left with no choice. She walked to the pavement and leaned on the wall, debating whether to accept his offer on not. This situation, meeting him again so soon, it feels surreal. When she came face to face with the man who she loved dearly and the very same man who left her without a goodbye or explanation was just so…otherworldly. Such scenario like this only appears in the romantic movie or television series she always watched. How badly she wanted no to curl on her bed, watch Spongebob or Game of Thrones instead of dealing with this kind of joke the fate decided to bring upon her.

He stole a glance again at her exhausted form, her eyes glued to the ground and obviously debating inside herself. He proceeded to text Shino, the one possibly available at the office, to bring his car over. He looked away watched his men handle the scene then he felt his right hand man's presence beside him with the same poker face he put on.

"So she's the ex-girlfriend, huh?" The brunette second-in-command, took out a cigar from his pocket and lit the cancer stick, placing it on his pale lips.

"Hn." He gave Neji a knowing smirk.

"Some woman, she is." He replied, smirking back as he puffed out the smoke.

Karin pretended not to hear anything but damn, she's just have a sharp hearing and picked up the conversation, word-by-word. For all she knew, Sasuke Uchiha just didn't do girlfriends, any sort of attachments, because that's so not him. She gave a quick glance to the exotic woman who was looking sideways away from them. ' _A girlfriend!?'_ For all she knew, maybe Sasuke brought her flowers, chocolates, went out on dates, kissed and possibly had sex. ' _Unacceptable!'_ He also probably, cuddled with her, build dreams with her, enjoyed each other's presence when not talking, taking her to school or work and also taking her home.

She hated the woman ten times more now.

Sakura saw a sleek black Chevrolet Camaro stopped beside Sasuke before a man got out and handed what seems to be the keys to the raven haired chief. She watched as they exchanged greetings and such related things to each other. She turned away before they caught her watching. Sasuke gestured him to come to their direction with a car door opened before her.

' _I guess I have no choice.'_

* * *

The whole ride was quiet the only conversation they would have was about directions, where to turn, was it right or left. And definitely it was troubling for the both of them. Minutes have passed and no one uttered a word. Sakura couldn't take another single moment of deafening silence, so she spoke not even looking at him but instead at her lap she found now interesting,

"You didn't have to."

Sasuke stared ahead the road, debating whether to answer her or not. He thought first that it probably took her a lot of courage to speak her mind. Well, she always speaks her mind, but because of the situation, it probably took her all to speak something to him. She was always like that, hated awkwardness and deafening silence.

"It's very late." _And dangerous_

She was happy in the inside that he even bothered to reply. Somehow they are doing the same thing in the past, working out to fix something or maybe at least make this less awkward.

"Well, I live far." She paused to sigh, "It seems like you have work to do."

"It's dangerous and you're alone."

* * *

 _It was around 11 at night when she finished the paper works Tsunade gave her that day and she was at her favorite coffee shop sipping her latte after closing her textbook. She finished her drink and proceeded to pack her things but that's when she saw his familiar figure at the counter probably ordering a cappuccino. She gave him a small smile and waved at his way when she passed by. His onyx orbs stared at her leaving form, before proceeding to follow her._

" _Sakura."_

 _She paused and gave one of her warmest smile, or so he called. He gave her a tired sigh before answering,_

" _I'll take you to your dorm."_

 _She gave a brief enchanting laugh, "It's only a fifteen-minute walk. I can handle myself."_

" _It's dangerous and you're alone."_

 _She smiled again, that pretty pretty smile, "If you insist then, Sasuke-kun."_

* * *

It was a nostalgic feeling uttering the same words from before. But she didn't know whether to forgive him and He didn't know whether he should make up for the things she went through when he left. She then decided to go with the flow and for the sake of less awkwardness,

"If you insist then, Sasuke-kun." She gave a smile. A simple one that reached her eyes and he still thinks it's pretty.

* * *

Hi again. I'm sorry for the late update but anyhow, here it is. I hope that this satisfies you. I'll try to update weekly :)

Can I ask your opinion? A story idea came into me about witches and warlocks, magic for short and somehow it contains politics. It's in the modern world and of course SS. Here's a short preview:

 _From the start he was trained to be a warlock, to master the magic of his clan and form his own unique tricks as well. He always felt special in the class, when he was young, young witches, fawned over him and warlocks admired him. Then he met this exotic girl, who he heard has the strangest magic spell and sincerest feelings of them all, being held down by other warlocks and witches for the Supereminent and the Premier._

So should I do it or not? I want to but what if no one reads?

anyways, thank you for the continuous support! I'll mention the reviewers on the next chapter :)


	6. Chapter 6

One Day, Three Autumns

 _If I had a rose for every time I thought of you,  
I'd be picking roses for a lifetime  
\- Swedish Proverb_

VI.

"Thank you." She said as she got out of his car parked in front of her simple house. He gave a curt nod and replied bluntly,

"I know you have a lot of questions to ask me." Her emerald eyes looked away and she drew a long breath then sighed,

"Damn right." She hissed. He would've shot her one of his smirks if it weren't for this situation. He a long sigh as well,

"We're both not ready for this." He replied, stressed out and tired as he watched her look for words,

"I know," She paused and looked at his onyx ones, "But as I thought of it deeply, 'when can we?'. There are a lot of things I want to ask." She looked away when she felt her eyes sting as her heart become heavy and painful. At that moment, he wanted to bring her in his arms but he couldn't because of what happened, she'll be wary, nervous, angry, hurt and all emotions negatively.

"Now, you're in front of me," she gave a curt laugh as the tears from the corner of her eyes trailed down slowly and she tried to wipe it away from her cheeks using her sweater's sleeves. "And.. and I'm speechless. It's all bottled up inside. I'm not ready."

Slowly he walked towards her, his tall height towering her petite one, "We can talk about this some other time." With that he pressed two fingers on her forehead, a familiar gesture from the _past._

"I don't even know if we could mend things, and I'm not asking you to come back. I just don't know. A part of me, does not want to see you and I don't know. I'm debating, my heart and mind."

He's debating too because he's causing her pain and made her cry. A part of him becomes heavy and agitated. Sakura was slightly a crybaby back then but she cared up to the miniscule things they had. She'll tear up if she lost a movie ticket from their date, when he went to classes and forgot to say his goodbye. But she grew up from it. She's the worrier type, like a mother. And it's eating him. As well as he, doesn't know what to do.

He wanted to ask things too and tell her why he left without any word.

"I am too." He replied, not knowing what to say, "You should rest. Good night, Sakura." He turned away and headed as calm as he can inside his car when his world inside was having a breakdown.

"Um… Good night, Sasuke-kun." She bid him and her trembling hand reached the silver doorknob.

* * *

"What will you wear later, Forehead?" The blond baby-blue eyed doctor asked, as she sat on the chair adjacent to the rosette. She received silence. She stared at her form, shoulders slouched and skimming through her patients' files.

"I'll wear a black halter dress I found yesterday. It'll bring out my complexion you know?" Still no reply.

"What the hell, Forehead?"

Startled, the rosette dropped her green pen. Ino watched her as she tried to compose herself. She seemed messier and quiet and just so not her. Her hair was not even tied properly and her white coat dressed oppositely.

"Spill it, Forehead!" She declared as she placed her elbow and used her palm as a resting place for her chin. Her friend's emerald eyes stared back at her, with a frown, she asked, "Spill what?"

She gave and exasperated grunt before replying, "Look at yourself. Your coat is on the opposite side, you use green pen instead of blue and you're messy!"

Surprised, she looked at every single thing her friend pointed out. She turned to stare at her friend as she contemplated whether to share this to her. But she could use some company now, in this dilemma, before she proceeds to tell this to Jiraiya.

"I…" She bit her lower lip as Ino stared patiently and intently, "I met Sasuke, last night." She took a deep breath and prepared for her friend's reaction. She expected her to shout and shake her. But she was surprisingly calm and unsure,

"That's just too soon."

"Wait, you knew that we'll _surely_ meet?"

"There's no point of covering the truth now." Ino replied, sighing out of exasperation, "Yes. His office is nearby - the police force that is."

It was Sakura's turn to stand up and ignore her best friend. She headed out of her own office to search for a vending machine, get something to drink to calm herself. Ino followed in pursuit of her pink-haired best friend.

"I can't believe you didn't warn me!"

"I thought it wasn't much of a big deal!" Ino replied and immediately regretted it.

"Not a big deal…?" Sakura skidded to a stop and turned to her best friend, "You know that I still feel something so it's not much of a big deal?" It came more quiet question that she had intended to release. Ino can't think of anything to say and felt her own tears streamed down her porcelain face.

"I'm so sorry. Don't worry I'll help you out, okay?"

"What else do you know?" She spat at the blonde. Never in her life she did that. She felt stupid that people around her knew it and she doesn't just because she live an hour away from the city.

"More, but more importantly…" A pink brow raised at her pause, "Well, he's invited to party later." Ino turned to hug her shocked best friend, "I'm gonna bring out the fab in you, honey."

"I swear, Ino Yamanaka, we'll talk about this."

* * *

She arrived fifteen-minutes before the what seems to be a charity ball like. She wore an off-shoulder black and white laced fitted high-low gown, that gave a vintage-style vibe. The black lace decorated the top and fell like waterfall and joining the white cloth from the waist downwards. She didn't let Ino do her make up. She just settled for a simple red lipstick and decorated her eyes with eyeliner and mascara. She finished it off with a simple three-inch beige heels.

She saw Ino waved at her wearing her said black halter gown that fitted her figure perfectly and five-inch black stiletto, adorned with eye-catching shimmering studs. Her blonde locks were in a high complicated bun that Sakura didn't want to think how the hell it happened. Beside her was Tsunade, who wore a white quarter-sleeve v-neck dress, that gave a good view of her cleavage and had a slit, that revealed her left leg. Her hair in a low-ponytail, the blonde locks curled at the end and rested on her right shoulder. She finished it off with a three-inch gray heels.

She gave a small smile and waved back. She felt someone tapped her shoulder.

It was Shizune, clad in a deep purple sweetheart gown, which Sakura though was mermaid-style. Her hair in the usual style. Her amber eyes was decorated in a smoky style and her red lipstick a shade darker than hers. She handed her a drink.

"I don't drink, thank you though." She politely refused earning a laugh at Shizune,

"I know, this is apple juice, dearie." Sakura gave a small laugh in return and took the drink from her hand. Shizune gestured her to join the two blondes who were expecting them.

* * *

The whole ordeal bored the pink-haired, there were socializing which she hardly can take but somehow, she managed to survive. In the middle of talking with Mr. Yamamoto a sponsor of something she had forgotten. She excused herself to the bathroom which was located on the second-floor. She looked at herself in the mirror and wiped the sweat she had accumulated on her neck and forehead before heading out. Little did she know, her surprise was waiting on the staircase.

He looked so gorgeous in his all black tux emphasizing his white alabaster skin. She recognized his onyx black eyes, aristocratic nose, strong jawline, thin lips and manly neck very well. He had a drink in his hand, and looking over the people from the floor below. She stood there in trance staring at him. He felt someone looking at him, so he looked over his shoulder and found the stunning pinkette staring at him. He felt that it's his cue to greet her.

"It seems like we frequently ran to each other." She broke from her trance and realized that she's a foot away from him.

"It seems so." She replied quietly.

"Let's head downstairs." He decided to offer and pondered for a moment whether to offer his hand or not. But it'll be more awkward if he did, then he decided not to. The pinkette nodded and walked first before he followed.

Ino gasped when she saw the pair descending down the staircase. She was also amused and amazed at the same time because the said pair looked still match made in heaven - perfect and complementary. The glint in their eyes still showed the same spark - long but never forgotten. She smiled and felt she needed to do something for the both of them, because none of them would start to talk to each other at all. It's a miracle he followed after her and she allowed him to accompany her albeit implied. Her baby blue eyes met her emerald ones and she smiled at her with glint of mischief dancing in her baby blue ones. Ino raised her champagne which she received glares from the both of them. She just released a small laugh before taking a sip. They heard Tsunade introducing her doctors one by one. The platinum blonde lady gestured Sakura to come over.

"I guess; I have to go." She said her emerald eyes refusing to meet his onyx ones, "I'll see you around."

"Aa." He went to the direction of his brother who had been watching them from the corner of his eyes for a minute now, "See you around."

* * *

Dear Readers,

Surprise. Sorry, if I took so long. Thank you for the wait. I'm thinking if I'll continue this due to the lack of response i get. Sorry. Maybe I'm just depressed or something.

Follow, Review or Favorite. I hope to hear from you soon :)

Signed,

Schneewittchen.


	7. Chapter 7

**One Day, Three Autumns**

 _Words have no wings,  
But they can fly a thousand miles.  
\- Korean Proverb_

VII.  
She still smell the same as she remembers – mint and vanilla. From the corner of her viridian eyes, she glanced at his direction, heading to his brother, meeting people in suits and shaking hands with them. He still looked the same yet so very different. He seems a bit taller with broader shoulders and leaner figure. Girls and women would be even _more_ desperate to be by his side, she unconsciously furrowed her eyebrows at this thought.

Ino, with a frown, watched the pinkette steal a glance at the raven-haired officer for what seems like a minute observing him. She waved her pale hands at the pinkette's heart-shaped face. The blonde hasn't finished telling her about the upcoming art exhibit Sai will be participating with.

"What?" Sakura gave her an irritated look.

"You're too obvious, Forehead." Ino sighed and watched the pinkette slowly blushed in embarrassment.

"You were saying?" Sakura changed the topic quickly, giving her full attention to the blonde.

"The exhibit, Forehead!" Ino gave her a bored look, "It's on Saturday and I was about to ask you to come."

"I have a morning shift at the pedia dept. and the new building, for the night." She answered, turning down the blonde's invitation.

"Boring! I guess that's what _single_ women do." She gave the pinkette a smug and teasing smirk of her own. Ino ignored the sharp glare she was sending her way, and before Sakura could say a word upon opening her mouth, the blonde cut in,

"Do you know what's the new building for?"

"Not that much, I'm one of the first batch of doctors. Believe me, we're only like 4 doctors. I heard it's for the government workers or something."

Ino laughed at the pinkette's naiveté that caused her best friend to look at her strangely,

"It's for the police and the _other_ P.D."

* * *

He followed his older brother to the direction of Tsunade and her team. He lazily drew the glass to his lips, sipping a bit of champagne. It gave him an advantage to look over the pinkette who shied away with her blonde baby-blue eyed best friend upon seeing his brother and him approaching. They politely excused themselves though.

 _Tch._

She's running away this time and he let her.

Is reverie was broken when his brother introduced him to Tsunade. His coal ones didn't miss the way her honey-colored eyes flickered many emotions – surprise, disbelief and _dislike_. He understood the latter though. He inwardly sighed and greeted back, as he was taught too. He came back to his usual self, aloof and stoic as ever as he patiently _half_ -listened to his brother thanking Tsunade's team. The older blonde woman thanking him back for backing them up or something with the likes of that.

He noticed that he hasn't been himself lately.

His eyes unconsciously searched for a pastel pink head and petite figure when he heard his brother asked the renowned doctor,

"Where's Haruno-san? I heard she'll be nominated in the professional and humanitarian peace prize." Itachi said with a smile on his face, oblivious to his brother who almost dropped the delicate glass to the floor. "Made a cure for Chikungunya Disease. Outstanding."

He froze momentarily.

Sasuke cursed himself for not introducing Sakura few years ago to this bastard.

"She's making a name in the field, indeed. She'll be here in a minute." She replied to Itachi, voice filled with pride for her apprentice. She eyed the stunned younger Uchiha for a second. "I don't think she'll like the award stuffs. She's a simple woman, doing good deeds."

* * *

"I'm nervous as fuck." She promptly stated in front of the mirror as she stood beside Ino who was retouching all the make up on her face that Sakura couldn't quite catch on in that category. Ino made no response as she carefully applied mascara, on her already long lashes. Sakura can't really understand the noisy blonde.

"What the fuck, Pig? You're quiet." She whispered sharply at the blonde, who now finished whatever she was doing.

"Be natural, Forehead." She rolled her baby blue eyes at her and pulled out her maroon lipstick from her small leather pouch. "Stop cussing like a sailor, you look too innocent." She muttered and paid her no mind again.

"Why are you taking so long?" She asked the blonde irritatingly, "I'll head out."

Ino opened her mouth to protest and follow the pinkette.

* * *

 _Face him. You're fucking brave, girl._ She repeated like a mantra inside her head as she shyly approached Tsunade. She heard her mentor replied something with a proud face. She noticed the figure before them. In all honesty, she found the elder Uchiha gorgeous yet so matured at the same time. He had broader shoulders than his baby brother but an inch or two smaller than him. He was dressed in a black tux with properly tied red tie. All looking expensive that matched his black Italian leather shoes. Then he had this warm aura yet equally mysterious like his brother.

 _And he's the reason, Sasuke left._

"You must be Haruno-san?" He greeted with a big hand extending to her.

Unsure, she accepted it and nodded at the man, "Pleased to meet you, Uchiha-san." Itachi politely greeted her back with formal honorifics and manners.

Sasuke stared at the confrontation impassively, Tsunade noticed.

"I heard the underground P.D.'s doing well." Tsunade started a conversation, just to be fair while the ex-couple were present.

"Yes, a lot of cases but nothing we can't handle." Sasuke replied before his brother could say anything.

"The new building is made especially for your _department_ , the hospital is looking forward working with you, Uchihas." Tsunade proudly declared, as a proud woman she is.

 _I'll be working with him?_

 _She'll be working with me?_

As if it's the universe's fault or the gravity's, her bright green eyes met his bottomless coal ones.

* * *

Dear Readers,

I know it's late and not as much.

I've been really really really busy.

Depression and all. My parents recently decided to separate.

yah. Stay tuned.

Sorry it's late. Haven't been myself lately.

~Schneewittchen.


	8. Chapter 8

**One Day, Three Autumns**

 _To him who is determined,  
It remains only to  
Act.  
~ Italian Proverb_

VIII.

 _He kept seeing Pretty Girl often even out of the campus and she never once failed to greet him sweetly as sugar. One time was in the library; he doesn't usually go to libraries especially on midterms or prelims season because it's crowded. But since Naruto practically barged in his dorm with beers and his books that went untouched, the blonde_ forced _him to drink with him and_ share _his heartbreak._ _It was a long night and Sasuke controlled himself to drink only two bottles because he needed to study for prelims. So, first thing in the morning to avoid Naruto (who passed out on the floor clutching the bottles), he went to the library._

 _He learned that she had a usual spot (the table beside his, next to the window that revealed the scenery of sky and garden), because the old lady librarian saved it for her. She greeted him a sweet "Good morning, Sasuke-kun." She wore a gray sweater this time and white slacks from her uniform. He greeted back, nonetheless, "Morning." And maybe that morning, if their memories served them correct, made them closer._

" _Where's Naruto?" he heard her ask, as she opened a thick textbook about Human Anatomy, "It's not like he'll go to the library, anyway - but I haven't seen him since yesterday." He paused in his reading to give her his attention. He observed how she tucked a stubborn strand of petal hair behind her left ear and how her eyes shied on his bottomless gaze._

" _Got drunk last night and passed out." He replied, "He took Hinata's refusal to date him hard." Before turning back to his book about Law. He's a very attractive and mysterious man, she decided as she took her moment in observing him from the unruly dark locks, sharp aristocratic nose, pale skin, thin pale pink lips and strong defined jawline. Then his sharp slanted eyes, so dark that you could fall into them. She heard him replied, his deep voice resonating in her ear, smooth like and rich like honey. She gave a laugh upon realizing what he said about their blonde companion._

 _When he heard her laugh, it was sweet. He didn't like sweets but it was a different kind of sweet, something you'll never get tired of hearing. "Well," he heard her say, her bright green eyes shining like stars, "Actually, Hinata told me she gave the wrong answer, rather she thought Naruto interpreted it oppositely." Her pale pink lips broking into a small serene smile as she unconsciously tapped the eraser part of the pencil on the page she was reading._

" _Well, he's an idiot. What more can you expect." From that they on, they always sat next to each other in the library._

* * *

"I look forward working with you, then." Sasuke stated using the same voice that she fell in love and probably still does. It was a thick tension as their eyes turned to the past lovers who just gazed at each other like it's the first time.

"Me too." She replied with a confident voice to prove that she's fine with the idea even if she wasn't. She felt that the universe was pulling a sick joke at her. She needed time and she believed that so did he. She inwardly prayed for a divine intervention to get away from this predicament.

He was inwardly assessing her. She still hadn't changed; the way she fidgeted did not went unnoticed by him - the twitching of her right fingers and how she shifted her weight to her left foot. He fought the urge to calm her down because it would be so out of place and awkward. They haven't even started resolving their _issues_.

As if on cue, Ino's rude behavior saved the pinkette as she tugged the poor woman to the newly arrived desserts. The pinkette embarrassingly, excused themselves especially her blonde companion who just had a deep passionate love with desserts. _Pig, never thought your stomach will save me._

* * *

Three days after that night, he found himself in his office surrounded with paper works of different finished, ongoing and new cases. He hadn't approached his ex-girlfriend ever since the gala because he's busy with work, assessing himself and mainly because

He doesn't _know_ how.

This were the time when he wished he's an idiot like Naruto who would do reckless things to smoothen the bonds broken or get rid of awkward hanging tensions in the air. But he's not. He happened to be Sasuke Uchiha, a very private individual who like his leisure times reading alone, or sleeping. He's a man of few words – a very cryptic one at that. So as he took another folder from the finished cases to sign, he thought of an excuse to see her.

"Uchiha." He heard his right hand man greeted him. He was too indulged in his own thoughts he hadn't heard the man entered the office. "Hyuuga." He lowly greeted back, giving him brief nod. The brunette sat himself across from him. He discarded the folder that had his divided attention one moment ago and waited for Neji to speak because said man would not come and _hang out_ with no reason at all.

"Did you get an appointment?" Finally, he heard him ask. Sasuke looked at him skeptically and wondered what it was he was talking about.

"An appointment?"

"Have you taken a look on the schedule I prepared?"

"Hn." Sasuke then, handed a list of tasks Neji always prepares. He was certain there was no such thing as an appointment to be made. The brunette scanned over the papers before pointing at a line that said: _Vaccine Appointment_ _for the men._ Sasuke made no reply but simply nod, inwardly thanking the Hyuuga for giving him a reason to visit the new building for the police and mafia.

"I'll visit around two-thirty." He simply stated before resuming his work.

"Tenten wants you to come over the Forensics, in the new hospital building." Sasuke raised a fine dark brow at this. How Tenten get excited moving to her new workplace was beyond the both of them and how fast she did so as well.

"A case?" He asked not looking up from a piece of bond paper he was holding near his face.

"Yes." The brunette merely replied, "Soon as we can."

* * *

Sakura found herself with few of her coworkers in a diner near the hospital. She just finished her Beef Misono while joining the conversation every once in a while when asked or something. But Ino, was _Ino_ , she creates the topic and whatnot whereas she remain silent, thinking about a certain midnight haired man who gave her mixed emotions all at once. She felt that she was the only one who made every meeting awkward.

"Girls, I have something to tell you!" A petite woman, wearing soft yellow scrubs announced. Her black hair went well with her tan complexion and her brown eyes were expressive. _A joyous face_ Sakura thought as she gave her full attention to the nurse. The nurse, Emi had now the attention of her five subordinates. Delighted as she was,

"I got engaged!" She showed them her right hand with a single diamond stone on a silver band rested on the ring finger.

 _Why do people around me get engaged?_ Sakura frown at that thought and shoved it at the back of her mind before her mind could drift off elsewhere that would cause her to have a sour mood. She beamed at the nurse then congratulated her. Ino, being who she was, inspected the simple yet elegantly pretty diamond stone on the nurse's ring finger before muttering an approval and asking for details on how Emi's now fiancé did it.

Their chatter became a background noise to Sakura. She realized that maybe, herself was the real reason she can't overcome her fears and fight her insecurities and awkwardness. Maybe then, she could move forward and find another man. But the prospect of finding another man was foreign to her. It felt wrong and got her confused. Like she never could. She gave her all too much for a certain dark haired brooding man. She'll make peace, she decided and maybe they both could start anew, now that they were going to work with each other, put the tension aside.

* * *

They went to the new building, wearing the same black suits and asked for a certain Dr. Haruno. The receptionist never failed to blush at their handsome figures, both emitted dark, mysterious professionalism and dominance. It became a good ten-minute wait for the inquiry to be done due to the woman's blushing and struggle on checking on the computer laid on her table. They learned that the pinkette's shift will start at five 'o clock at the new building and currently at the main one, just adjacent to where they were. Sasuke decided to pay a visit so that they would finish fast and announce it to the men over the evening.

Adjacent they went and greeted by the Emergency section, a very busy department where there were kids and babies monitored and a patient was on a stretcher being pushed and guided by nurses and doctors in a separate room. Neji then, asked the receptionist on Sakura's whereabouts that moment while Sasuke scanned the area with his dark coal ones looking for a familiar pink figure and bright green eyes that shine.

"She was over there just some minutes ago – " The male receptionist (thank God it was a male, the two underground police thought at the same time) pointed into the pediatric section, but no sign of a petite pink haired woman.

"Give way! Give way!" A male nurse shouted as a newly arrived patient on a stretcher had an IV injected on a hand was scurried.

"That's her!" The male receptionist said pointing at the woman they were searching for, who had her legs in between the old man patient's knees, partially straddling him, as she pumped and pumped in his chest. Her coat had big blood splotches on the chest. Her eyes showed with determination while stubborn locks of her pink hear started matting on her face. It happened so fast, in Sasuke's observant eyes though, she looked like a heroine. Her group then entered the separate room for critical patients.

"Well, you're going to have to wait for her, Misters." The male receptionist replied apologetically even when there was nothing to be apologize for. Neji gave her a nod before telling the guy to call them in the lounge area when the doctor is available. He proceeded to sit beside his superior.

"So that's Sakura." Sasuke heard Neji stated as the brunette crossed his legs in a relaxed position, "Never thought she'd be a heroine." Sasuke gave a small chuckle at the man and observed his surroundings.

"We haven't talked." _Yet_ Sasuke replied before taking a look from his silver watch.

"Here I thought you don't have a relationship drama, Uchiha." It was Neji's turn to give a chuckle of his own while Sasuke merely gave a shrug.

* * *

"Dr. Haruno?" Sakura heard Emi called her formally, just after she decided to take a drink from her water tumbler. The old man patient took a toll on her. She desperately wanted to save the old innocent bystander when the car crash happened in some place she had forgotten. It reminded her so much of her biological family's accident. A scar on her stomach was a reminder.

"Ryuu-san told me there are two men in suits waiting for you in the lounge area." Now that piqued her interest. The men in suits she remembered where Sasuke's subordinates, the so-called underground or mafia police she had been hearing about. The thought of him possibly waiting for her made her flustered and a bit nervous because she had thought of him just some hours ago.

"Is that so." Sakura put her tumbler aside, somewhere she can remember in the desk full of unorganized papers. Emi fervently nodded muttering about handsome men before blushing as red as tomato. She proceeded to accompany the nurse to the lounge area. Inwardly hoping it was indeed the raven haired man she wanted to sort things with.

* * *

His dark coal eyes saw her form, with blood still on her clothes as she rushed to meet them urgently. He almost frowned, because a girl like her shouldn't be dirtied with blood. It doesn't suit her, he decided that long ago. But then again, she's _Sakura,_ probably the most selfless person he met. There was a petite nurse, an inch taller than the pinkette who blushed before patting the doctor's back and giving a thumb up. The pinkette then, realized this implication as a 'go for her love life' blushed prettily.

"Um…" the pinkette started, unsure of what to ask the two _illegally hot males_ before her. Especially since the other hot male was her ex. A hotter one now. "What am I here for?" unable to look at their eyes, when she found the tiles interesting.

"Can you schedule a vaccine appointment, first thing on your shift at the new building?" She heard her ex's deep and smooth honey like voice (that never failed to make her feel something inside) asked bluntly like he always was- a person direct to the point.

"Of course," she replied with a small smile when she finally found the courage to look at him. She turned to glance at the wall clock and read the time, 4:16. Confidently, she offered, "Well since I'm free, we could discuss it now." Leaving them no time to reply as they lead her back to the new building, that almost looked identical to the main one but smaller and more maze-like. She always had a talent for directions and memorization.

As they passed by the halls, they were almost empty. Considering the few staffs who get in to deliver supplies. A stair, two left and a right then first door was her office. She welcomed them inside and Sasuke took in the appearance. Baby blue painted walls, a simple gray table, no paper works just yet, a desk lamp and a bookshelf attached to the wall. On the left side was an examination table, the right one was a simple loveseat which she probably requested for long shifts. She moved lightly like a fairy prancing around so homely as she offered them to take the two seats in front of her table.

"So what kind of anti's?" She asked, with a notepad laid in front of her as she took a green ball pen from the left chest pocket, under her sown title and name in green, of her coat. Neji answered her for Sasuke, as the man remained silent and seated in his position. She eyed them expectantly. He heard his right hand man asked, "How many for the first batch?"

"Make it fifteen persons per batch." He replied and before his right hand man could suggest of his opinion, the door suddenly opened revealing woman clad in a laboratory gown, over her gray collared shirt and navy blue denim jeans with white Keds. Her chocolate brown hair was in the signature twin buns and her eyes shined with mischievousness when it landed to Neji.

"I knew it was you!" She greeted with a cheerful voice and must have forgotten Sasuke. Well, the latter doesn't even give an animal shit anyway.

"Tenten?" The pinkette voiced her name out in confusion and curiosity. Tenten gave her a wide grin, like a mad person she was to the innocent pinkette and waved her hand.

"Oh, hey there Sakura." She greeted back before taking one of the male brunette's wrist and hoisted him up like a child. Before dragging him out of the room, "Gotta catch you later, just have to borrow Mr. Long Haired Prick over here."

Sakura gave a small laugh at the antics and nickname given to the stoic man who was probably on duty with his superior over here. Sasuke lose the urge to fight the chuckle forming in his throat at Neji's inability to dodge or let alone avoid his long time _best friend_ , as he called her. Even when everyone in the department, had a clue that they were dating. Even Naruto, the idiot, noticed this.

"She didn't even bother letting Neji speak." Sasuke heard the pretty woman stated.

They were alone now.

* * *

Hello. Sorry it has been awhile. I hope the chapter is in your liking and sorry if it's short. I tried my best to make it longer and make it up to you guys. I had stuffs to take care about and somewhat, I even feel the awkwardness in this story (which took me awhile to ponder how no to be.)

Thank you for all those who followed and reviewed and favorited. I love you all :)

Until the next chapter!

Signed,

Schneewittchen


End file.
